With increasing integration of semiconductor integrated circuits (ICs), as well as increasing operating speeds and power consumption requirements, IC packaging structure design is becoming more difficult. Current package structures include wire bonding and flip-chip package structures. A wire bonding package structure can bond solder balls located on the IC or chip to a lead frame through a gold wire, and pins in the lead frame for electrical conductivity to peripheral circuitry. Generally, a flip-chip package structure is implemented by placing an inverted chip on a substrate (e.g., a printed-circuit board [PCB]) through solder joints in order to provide electrical/mechanical connectivity without such pins.